Mello, My Chocolate Eating Ghost
by xMoro-Dashix
Summary: 'You know of course when we move I end up with a ghost in my bedroom.. Damn irony.' A story where Matt now has to deal with a dead Mello not to mention other supernatural problems they'll encounter along the way. A/U Sorry the summary sucks.
1. My New Roommate

Author's Note: Hello everyone~ Moro here! XD Yeah I know I'm a tad overexcited right now. This is my first serious story on here, I don't count my really old pieces of crap from years ago since they were _that _pathetic, this is also my first time writing in a first-person point of view. For some reason I just couldn't seem to write it any other way, it _demanded_ to be written like this lol. The rating may go up from T to M because if the story is actually liked enough, and the readers want it, I'll eventually write a lemon or two to stick in here. Well I'll try my best to make it good and I hope you enjoy it. ^.^ Without further delay~ Here's the first chapter!

* * *

><p><em>'God, how many more boxes are there?'<em> I thought irritatedly as I picked one up from the seemingly never-ending pile in the moving van before something flashed right into my line of vision with no warning what-so-ever. It was a horrendous looking blob of what appeared to be black smoke with multiple eyeballs all over it and the surprise I felt from its sudden appearance made me stagger back and drop the box that had been in my hands, the item in question making a loud thud on the ground as it hit none too gently and I silently thanked whatever higher power was watching over me right now that the box hadn't had anything breakable in it.. Well, not too easily broken at least.

"God dammit I hate it when you fuckers do that!" I hissed angrily at the ugly creature which glanced at me before disappearing to who knows where. Ah, you guys are probably confused right about now huh? To put it simply, I see the supernatural. Ghosts, demons, poltergeists... You name it, I can see it. And before you all go and get your hopes us this isn't like the Ghost Whisperer or Medium, I'm not all like 'My name is Matt Jeevas and I save dead people.' No thank you, I avoid dealing with these things unless I have no other choice. Hey, just because I see this shit doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Mail honey, what was the noise and yelling I heard for?" My mom's voice came with a curious tone from the front of our new home and snapped me from my thoughts.

"I just dropped a box is all mom. Nothing to worry about." I lied as I picked the box back up before heading towards the house.

"Well please try to be a bit more careful, some of these boxes have extremely fragile things in them like your great grandmother's crystal." I saw my mother's worried expression and I gave her a reassuring smile as I passed her to get inside.

"I will, I promise!" I called out to her but didn't stop since the box I was holding was full of my stuff and I wanted to get it into my room as soon as possible so I could see if any of my games were in it, what can I say? I have my priorities.

It didn't take me long to reach the bedroom but that wasn't surprising considering this place wasn't that big, there was only a ground floor and an upstairs where all the rooms were located. I swear I felt a chill and I shuddered a bit like whenever I was near something abnormal as I made my way up the stairs to my new bedroom door, but I chalked it up to nerves since this place was unfamiliar which made me jumpy.

I shifted the box to one arm so I could turn the doorknob with the other hand before stepping inside and pushing the door shut with my foot, not slowing down a bit despite my physical multitasking. With that all taken care of I went over to the desk already in the room to set down my stuff.

I was just about to start looking for some type of sharp object to open it with when I heard the noise. It wasn't that loud mind you, just the bed squeaking a bit like someone was shifting their weight, but that was enough to grab my attention especially since beds do _not_ squeak on their own... Well as far as I knew they didn't.

But that wasn't the only sound I ended up hearing, this next one was even louder than the last, it was a snap so big and clear I swear it was right in my ear. Now because the bed had already gotten me on the alert, I'm a very paranoid person sometimes if you haven't noticed, this made me whirl around to find the source of the things I was hearing.

The first thing I saw as my expression turned to surprise was that there was a blonde on my bed. The second was that said blonde was smirking his leather, or what looked like leather and I assumed it was, clad ass off like I was the funniest thing he'd seen in who knows how long.

To say the least this pissed me off because I don't like being anyone's joke not to mention some house intruding stranger's one. So my face went from shocked to ticked pretty fast. "Okay, who are you and what in the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked not too friendly and then it was the mystery blonde's turn to look a bit surprised, even throwing in a blink before replying.

"You mean you can see me?.." He asked with his tone completely serious.

"Of course I can see you dumbass, just because I wear these goggles doesn't mean I'm blind." I tapped the orange plastic with my index finger as I mentioned them for emphasis before crossing my arms and continuing. "Why wouldn't I be able to? And you still didn't answer my earlier questions." He seemed to have regained some of his earlier composure and it took him less time to answer me than before, adding a smirk which I was starting to feel was some kind of habit for the leather wearing boy.

"Because I'm dead stripes, and for the record this was my room long before you ever showed up. The name's Mello and I advise you don't make any cracks about it unless you want me to show you that your nightmares can be very real." After the blonde's, now known as Mello, little threat he pulled an already partially unwrapped and eaten chocolate bar from god knows where. Bringing it up to his mouth he snapped off a bit between his teeth, and yeah I do mean snapped because since he actually didn't sink his teeth into it I don't think it's qualified to be called a bite anymore.

_'Well at least I know that sound was from some food now and not something more threatening.'_ I commented to myself like it would make me feel any better as I realized my sensing something by the stairs hadn't been nerves at all but my little "roommate" here. _'Great, just great... I do my best to keep away from these things and now I'm living with one.'_ I thought slightly annoyed in my head before said "thing" spoke up, obviously not enjoying the silent treatment I was giving him.

"So mind explaining how you can see me when no one else here seems to be able to goggle boy?" Mello ripped off another chunk of chocolate in a way that made me feel like I was witnessing candy murder. You're probably asking yourself how chocolate enemy number one can even eat so I'll explain using what I've learned over the years.

Unlike what books and ghost hunter shows have pounded into your brain the dead can still eat, hell they can still do any of the basic needs, it's just they don't _need_ to anymore. It's more of a comfort now like a kid's teddy bear or blanket. A small remainder of what used to be their life instead of something that keeps them alive and kicking.

Another thing you'll need to know is that they can also still interact with the living. Hugging, kissing, even sex.. Don't ask me how I learned the last one, just trust me, I know they can and it scarred me mentally for life. Think of it like Harry Potter and his invisibility cloak, nerdy reference I know but work with me, sure people couldn't see him under it but he could still do things like throw snowballs at Draco Malfoy who by the way looked like he was about to piss his pants in fear afterwards.. Or at least to me it seemed like he was.

But moving on~ Ghosts are like that except they don't need magical items to not be seen and some people, psychics and me included, can see them anyway. Well now that my little teaching session is over I better get to answering Mello's question because he doesn't appear to be getting any happier as I make him wait longer and longer.

"First of all my name isn't "goggle boy" blondie, it's Matt, second of all I'm not sure why I can see what I do... Runs in the family or something." It looked like my answer was good enough for him, except for my blondie comment which I could tell ticked him off, so he seemed to relax on my, his? Our? Bed.

"Well then _Matt_," Mello stressed my name with a grin that sent a small shiver down my spine though I couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. "Looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So what did you guys think? Hopefully you liked it~ Any reviews would be extremely loved though flames are not, constructive criticism is perfectly fine but I think you all know the difference between that and straight on hate right? Cya next chapter!


	2. Who's Your Boss?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back for round two! :D Everyone excited for the next chapter? I hope so~ I tired to make it a bit longer then the last, still trying to find a length I'm happy with for my chapters. I loved all the reviews that were sent for last time and I'll talk about them later. For now let's get started with this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Time:<span>_

_"Well then **Matt**," Mello stressed my name with a grin that sent a small shiver down my spine though I couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. "Looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought." _

* * *

><p>It seemed obvious the statement didn't exactly promise good experiences on my end. Especially since Mello hadn't stopped grinning like a demon, so to say I was beginning to worry would be an understatement. I could literally feel the blood leaving my face as I paled a bit. Hey, you try staying calm when you have a ghost looking and acting like Mello plus making comments like he just did. Not really easy is it? Didn't think so~<p>

"Okay whatever evil little plot you've got going on in that pretty blonde head of yours, stop. I can tell you right now I don't want to deal with your paranormal crap, I have enough of that already as it is." If anything I think I just spurred the chocolate maniac on because his smile grew wider and I spotted a mischievous glint in his ice blue eyes.

"Alot more fun~"

Ahh damn, well I think it's safe to say my life went from royally screwed to completely fucked thanks to that little sentence.. Wonderful. Deciding I better just drop the subject before I made my situation worse, if that was even possible at this point, I let out a tiny irritated sigh as I reached up and removed my goggles from my face to let them dangle around my neck so I could look Mello right in the eye.

"So just where exactly do you plan on staying?" Mello merely turned and stretched so he was lounging comfortably on the bed, blonde locks of hair splayed around where his head laid as he lifted it a bit to put his hands underneath.

"In here of course, like I mentioned earlier, this is my room after all." To be honest I have to say I sputtered a bit at how he could tell me this so bluntly with a tone that left no room for argument but true to my defiant nature I started to talk back anyway.

"L-Like hell you are! You forfeited any bedroom rights you had the moment you died chocoholic!" Now to say I was surprised at his reaction afterwards to my comment would be an understatement. I had expected alot of things to possibly happen, Mello getting angry was one of them and me getting some form of physical pain was another. You get the picture. But what he did next was such a shock to me I seriously thought scenario two had happened and that I'd been hit soooo very hard I was hallucinating.

The thing he did was... Laugh. And before you go saying I'm being over-dramatic I'm not talking about just a little chuckle or muffled giggle, not that I could really imagine Mello giggling despite his somewhat girly appearance, it was full out side clutching laughter. I mean he even started to cry a teeny bit and I found myself wondering if the dead could somehow die again though normally I wouldn't think of something so stupid.. I already knew ghosts didn't need to breathe.

Because of my amazement I stayed quiet until Mello's laughter died down and he swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up straight, his light colored eyes staring into my darker green ones as he smirked devilishly. "Not many people have the guts to talk back to me.. Now usually I'd punch whoever was idiotic enough to try and pull that shit with me in the face but the way you did it was kinda cute and I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours." Well to say that line wasn't expected would be putting it lightly.

"Thanks I guess?..." Was the best line my poor brain could come up with as Mello got up and stepped over to me.

"Oh don't go thanking me just yet, just because I'm not going to hit you doesn't mean I'm going to let this slide without any repercussions." As the blonde got closer to me I instinctively backed up and when I ran into the wall a few feet behind me I glanced back a bit startled because I hadn't been anticipating hitting something. Well not so soon anyway. Mello took the opportunity to place his hands by both sides of my head, effectively pinning me to the spot.

The move grabbed my attention and I whipped my head forward again to look at him so fast I wouldn't have been surprised to find out I'd given myself whiplash. "I think I need to clarify who exactly is in charge around here Matty." Ooooh hell, I did _not_ like what Mello was implying right now. Not. One. Bit.

"Thanks but no thanks, I really don't want you to _"clarify"_ anything. I think I understand things just fine." He leaned forward, his mouth ending up near my ear as he started to speak again.

"Well that's just too bad because I have alot to show you before we're done~" I started to feel something press up between my legs, I later figured out when I calmed down a bit it was Mello's knee, and that's when I completely froze up. You're probably thinking _'Hey Matt, why are you freaking out now? Why not earlier when Mello pinned you to the god damn wall?'_ well that's because he wasn't actually touching me yet. Now he is. See? Very simple~

Okay, maybe it isn't but leave me alone. My sensitive gamer brain can't handle much physical contact and I appear to have gained an undead molester, so sue me if I'm not exactly cool with what's going on right now.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Fucking nervous stutter I swear.

"I'm letting you know I'm in charge, what's it loo-"

"Mail! We still have more things to bring in from the van!" My mother's voice called up from downstairs, cutting my blonde tormentor off and making his head snap over to the door though I wasn't quite sure why. Reflex maybe? Meh, who cares? Either way it provided me with a chance to escape. I used the momentary distraction to place my hands on Mello's chest and push, the person in question stumbling back as I wasted no time fleeing the scene. Yanking the door open and running like the devil was at my heels.

Which in my mind he totally was as over-dramatic as that sounds. Almost tripping myself on the way down the stairs, turning and sprinting like a madman are hard things to do at the same time while keeping your balance let me tell ya, I stopped by the front door to catch my breath while I let my heart have a minute to slow down its erratic beating.

Yeah I know it's pathetic that that's all it takes to wear me out, I need more exercise. Seriously. Well besides my thumbs, I'm sure with all the button mashing I do with my precious video games they get all the work-out they need. "What's the rush dear? You act like you've just seen a ghost." I turned my head to look at my mom who was currently smiling at me, oblivious to how close to the truth she really was with what I assumed was supposed to be a light-hearted joke.

"Nah, I just thought you'd like me down here as soon as possible." I commented with a forced chuckle. Sometimes I truly did wish my mom could see what I did too, I mean we're practically clones appearance-wise I don't get why the similarities stop there. Copper red hair, bright green eyes, pale skin.. The generic Irish stereotype or so I've been told. I think you get the picture.

But on the inside, or wherever physic abilities are determined, we seem to be at least different enough for her to be normal and well... Me not so much. Though I guess it's better this way, I'd hate to see what kind of effect the supernatural world would have on her.

"-Il? Mailllllllll? Are you listening to me?" The sound of someone talking to me broke my train of thought.

"Hmm?" My mother pouted and placed her petite hands on her hips in a stern _'Look-At-Me-I'm-Not-100%-Happy-With-You-Right-Now.'_ kind of way as she stared at me. It's hard to remember her age when she does things like this, I mean how many parents do you know that _pout_ still? Hopefully not many, I know I don't. Though now that I think about it I don't know much besides my mom so maybe it is the norm after all? Eh, still think it looks ridiculous.

"Sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall, honestly." She complained as I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just kinda worn out from all the running around involved with the move. What were you saying?"

"I was trying to tell you that after we bring in a few more boxes we'll stop for today and go grab dinner, we can finish unpacking tomorrow. How does Chinese sound? I saw a place not too far on the way here."

I practically started drooling right then and there on the spot. I love Chinese food, it's one of the things I consider to be a part of the nerd's major food groups. Along with pizza and anything caffeinated of course. I mean those two are pretty much no brainers if you just think for a second. I opened my mouth to basically tell her that, well okay so maybe I'd skip my nerd speech and straight out mention I thought it was great, when my stomach chimed in with a loud gurgling growl.

"Well I guess your stomach likes the idea at least." My mother commented teasingly with a tiny laugh "You know what? Forget the boxes in the van for now, let's just go out and eat." She stated happily as she hooked her arm around my shoulders and led me to the door.

As we walked to our fairly beat up car, the thing definitely needed some work done on it, I stole a glance up at my bedroom window. I guess I shouldn't actually be that surprised and it only served me right for looking in the first place but the blinds were pulled back with Mello standing there in all his leather clad glory. He had a smirk plastered across his face, I seriously wonder if he knows how to make many facial expressions besides that at this point, while he gave me a small wave telling me he'd see me soon.. Or at least I assumed that's what it was.

I never was very good at reading lips, for all I know he could be saying he was going to sexually harass me again when I got back. Either way I wasn't looking forward to later.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> And that's it for chapter two. ^.^ To everyone who reviewed, thank you! It made me really happy, plus definitely more motivated, to know you liked the story so far. To answer the question about how Matty-boy learned how ghosts could still interact with people is actually kinda hard to explain, though he was not raped by a ghost if that's what you're thinking and you know who you are. ;D Originally I was going to have it be that his mom could also see ghosts and that his dad, who is dead in this story, hung around the house with poor Matt just accidentally walking in on them getting.. "Intimate" so to speak one time~ XD But I changed my mind in the end, deciding it'd make things more interesting if his mom couldn't really relate to how he acted sometimes. So as of right now how Matt knows this is a mystery, something will be decided about it later though. Well please remember to review because the more you do the more motivated I am to pump out chapters faster! And if you have any suggestions/ideas of things you'd like to see in the story don't be shy to let me know, I won't promise I'll use it but there's always the chance it'll show up or possibly inspire something else to happen and I'll be more then happy to give credit to anyone who contributes!


End file.
